


Fingers, Skin and Bones

by Akiko_chaan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, but mostly just shameless smut, dominant kihyun, i have sinned, lord forgive me, okay a little bit of plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_chaan/pseuds/Akiko_chaan
Summary: His hands were fumbling with the sheets, his body turning to the side, but Kihyun’s next movement made him stop every single one of his attempts to cover himself; the older was taking a step forward, his fingers curling around the wood of the bedframe as he swallowed hard, looking down at Changkyun.“Tell me”, he said breathlessly, his voice almost sounding like a moan in Changkyun’s ears, “What were you doing just now … in my bed?”





	Fingers, Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!  
> The request was: "one gets the others out of the dorm to take care of his needs, the other catches him fingering himself"
> 
> To anyone who knows me in real life or might want to stay innocent: Please don't read this.  
> To everyone else: Enjoy! Let's go to hell together.

The air outside was cold as Kihyun took yet another step on the snow-covered pavement. His breath was forming little clouds in the air, the sharp wind making his face ache. Somewhere between last week and today the temperature had fallen at least by ten degrees, making him shiver every time he left the company building on his way home.

Normally, he was able to distract himself from the painful cold enveloping his hands that were freezing even in the pockets of his jacket, with the other band members making cringeworthy jokes or a bit more serious discussions about the preparations for their comeback. But this evening, he was alone in the dark, the street lanterns above him being the only source of light on his way home.

He sighed silently, tilting his head to the right to loosen up his tensed muscles. Even though he loved all of them dearly, he couldn’t deny he was happy to have a little bit of free time to himself for the first time in weeks. Ever since they had started learning the new choreography and lyrics a month ago, every day was packed with schedules and almost little to no time to sleep, yet alone do something personal.

So he was almost a bit grateful Changkyun wasn’t feeling too well; the reason why he had been allowed to leave earlier than everyone else. He was the mother of the group, after all, and it was his duty to take care of the maknae. Probably he was also the only one who had noticed Changkyun wasn’t even the tiniest bit as sick as he had pretended to be when waking up this morning – looking at Kihyun like he had almost expected him to say no to his question if he was allowed to stay home for today.

“Hyung”, he had asked, his eyes wide and a slight pout decorating his lips. “I don’t feel well today. Can I stay home and sleep?”

But who was Kihyun to say no to Changkyun’s pleading eyes? Probably Changkyun was feeling just as stressed as him, and would spend the rest of the day sleeping or watching dramas on the Internet. Additionally, it was a silent deal they both benefited from; Changkyun was able to have a bit of freetime, and Kihyun was allowed to go home earlier to look after him. It was a win-win, really – not to mention that Kihyun had always had a weak spot for Changkyun.

He raised his head, looking at the night sky above him; excitement was pooling in his stomach. Being so horribly infatuated with one of his band members was determined to go wrong at some point, but he still tried to spent as much time with Changkyun as possible, his feelings betraying him whenever they had a chance to. Somehow he knew today wouldn’t be much different; and maybe that had also been the reason he had agreed to let Changkyun stay in the first place, for just the slim chance to advance their relationship that had been stuck in the zone in which Kihyun didn’t know if the feelings were mutual for a while now.

It was too late now anyways; he would just spent the evening making Changkyun his favorite meals and spoiling him like he always did. Maybe they would watch tv together. Kihyun needed to make sure Changkyun wouldn’t stay up too late or else he wouldn’t be fit for tomorrow and there was no way in hell Kihyun’s emotions would let Changkyun skip two days of practice –

Kihyun was caught in his thoughts about how to possibly spent this evening without revealing too much about what he really felt or thought, but at the same time without seeming like he didn’t feel anything at all, until he finally reached the dorm. His hands were almost frozen by now, the dull pain reminding him of how he should probably wear gloves as he searched for the keys and unlocked the door to their apartment, quickly slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

At least inside the temperature was warmer, making him sigh in relief as he took of his shoes and jacket before entering the kitchen, looking around with furrowed eyebrows. The lights were out, and the tv wasn’t even on. He would’ve bet to find Changkyun either eating or binge-watching one of his favorite shows. Guilt started to rise in his body, as he asked himself if he really could’ve been so wrong. But Changkyun didn’t seem ill at all this morning. He seemed more than just fine, making him think there was really only one reason for him to stay –

Kihyun flinched as he suddenly heard a sound in the hallway. At first, his mind didn’t really progress what was going on – he was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, keys on the kitchen isle and ready to just flop down onto the couch and nap, as he was still sweaty from practice, a few strands of hair covering his forehead.

It was a second later than he distinguished the sounds; almost immediately, he felt a familiar feeling shooting down his spine, making him clench his fingers around the cold metal of the keys. He wasn’t stupid; he knew what sounds those were and probably why Changkyun was making them. He just hadn’t expected ever hearing their precious maknae letting such sinful vocals leave his mouth; the way Changkyun’s long-drawn moans were audible in the hallway of their dorm was making his body ache, a sharp breath leaving his lips, and his mind began to spin. Probably he should just wait and let him finish, not intervening with something as private as this any further. It was what everyone else would’ve done, anyway … he shouldn’t even be home yet, Changkyun didn’t even know he was standing here right now, listening to Changkyun jerking off –

Because he couldn’t deny it any further: there was no way Changkyun was doing anything else than that at this very moment. His usually so deep voice was higher, a few words Kihyun couldn’t decipher mixed inbetween his groans; his voice that made a shiver run down Kihyun’s spine whenever he heard it. Pictures started to bloom in front of Kihyun’s eyes as he closed them, trying to hold onto his last slip of self-control. How often had he imagined Changkyun spread out in front of him, making exactly those sounds, whenever the younger one left the bathroom, the towel riding so low on his waist, whenever he licked his lips, looking Kihyun right in the eye as if to tease him when he would finally snap, whenever he voiced ‘hyung’ in an even deeper tone, his tongue clicking against his teeth – 

Kihyun could feel he was starting to get hard, his tight jeans telling him he probably shouldn’t, especially not to the sounds of Changkyun pleasuring himself just a few meters away from where he was standing. He was the older one, and now matter how much he would’ve liked to just see Changkyun panting beneath him, there was no way he should go as far as this. He needed to keep a clear mind; that was at least what he told himself as he left the kitchen and took a step closer to their shared bedroom. 

Maybe he should just go into the bathroom, slam the door hard enough for Changkyun to notice he wasn’t alone anymore, regardless of what situation that would leave him in, considering his erection was growing with the second and the lacking space in his trousers was starting to seriously hurt –

His hand was almost on the knob of their bathroom door, when finally, he was able to distinguish the words Changkyun was moaning so frantically, the need in his voice almost impossible to ignore.

“K-Kihyun, god, yes, I – Kihyun –“

His body wasn’t in his control anymore; Changkyun couldn’t expect him not to go crazy with arousal when he was gasping his name like this. The door creaked just the slightest as he opened it, taking a step inside and turning to the left, just in the moment Changkyun’s moans came to an abrupt end.

“H-hyung?”, Changkyun choked, his voice alarmingly high, trying to throw the blanket over his body before Kihyun would see what he had just been doing – but it was already too late. 

His hands were fumbling with the sheets, his body turning to the side, but Kihyun’s next movement made him stop every single one of his attempts to cover himself; the older was taking a step forward, his fingers curling around the wood of the bedframe as he swallowed hard, looking down at Changkyun.

“Tell me”, he said breathlessly, his voice almost sounding like a moan in Changkyun’s ears, “What were you doing just now … in my bed?”

 

_________________________________________________

Living in a dorm with six other boys was never easy, had never been easy once in all the time since they had moved in together. As the youngest, Changkyun was in a position to be spoiled quite a bit, especially from the older band members, but that didn’t mean he had any more privacy than the others. He shared his bedroom with Kihyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon in the nights, and even during the days there was always someone around him when they came back to the dorm. The most private times of his day were the few precious minutes when it was his time to shower, but even that wasn’t enough. 

Changkyun might be young, but that didn’t mean he was still a little child. He was in his twenties now, and he had the same needs as everyone else, the same needs his bandmates most likely had, too, although they never talked about this kind of stuff. He had needs he ached to fulfil, but there was no way to do that in the close space of their daily routine. He didn’t know how the others managed no to go crazy, but ever since the preparations for their new comeback had started, Changkyun had been on the edge. 

There wasn’t even one specific event that had caused it, maybe just the daily behaviour of a certain bandmate licking his lips so absentmindedly or looking so illegally hot in those loose sweatpants whenever they practiced. Whenever something like that happened, Changkyun’s mind went cloudy with desire; especially when he hadn’t had the chance to get relief for a few weeks. And it had been a month now.

There was no way he would touch himself with someone else being in the room; no matter how late it was and how sure he was everyone was in deep slumber, Changkyun knew himself too well. He was vocal to say the least, and there would be nothing more embarrassing than his bandmates waking up because of him jerking off in the middle of the night.

And so he had to get creative – there was no other way. If one more day passed without him being able to get rid of the tightness in the pit of his stomach, he would snap and do something he’d regret later. Gratefully, Kihyun had a weak spot for him; maybe a bit less of a weak spot than Changkyun would’ve liked for him to have, but still a spot weak enough to let Changkyun skip practice in just the blink of an eye.

And so he almost felt a bit guilty, pressing his face into the fabric of Kihyun’s pillow as his fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down ever so slowly as if he was teasing himself. But Kihyun’s bed smelled just like him – the same fragrance that met Changkyun’s nose whenever he hugged the other or stood directly next to him. He was addicted to Kihyun’s smell, to say the least, the way it made the tips of his fingers tingle and his chest ache. 

Kihyun would never need to know just what Changkyun was doing on his bed, just why he had begged to stay home today to finally release the fire that had been burning inside him for weeks now and that had only become stronger whenever Kihyun’s hand had brushed his body in whatever place, making Changkyun wish to just grab his wrist and lead his fingers to where he needed them to be so badly –

He let out a relieved sigh as his boxers finally met his ankels, giving him enough space to spread his legs slightly, his heels digging into the mattress below him. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine Kihyun was being the one running his fingers over his torso, pulling his shirt up just enough to make them wander over the hot skin of his stomach. After waiting for so long, Changkyun was almost tempted to just jerk off, to finally cum after he had been deprived of it for such a long time, but he forced himself to slow down. He had all the time in the world.

His hips shifted a bit to the side to get into a better position as he let his fingers slip down his hipbones, ever so prominently against his skin. The soft fabric of the pillow was touching his cheek, Kihyun’s smell pulling him farther down. Involuntarily, he imagined what it would feel like if it were Kihyun’s lips on his hipbones instead of his own fingertips, the lips he had been fantasizing so much about …

He felt himself get harder, if that was even possible; already having teased himself with feather-light touches in the shower, his cock was leaning towards his stomach by now, begging for attention Changkyun wasn’t yet ready to give. There was something sinfully arousing about trying to hold onto his last bit of self-control for as long as he could, in the same way it made him feel dizzy to do something as wrong as this on Kihyun’s bed.

When his fingers finally slipped between his legs, he bit back a moan, trying not to give in to the intoxicating feeling. His left hand was fumbling with the sheets, searching for something he had placed next to him. When he finally found it, his heart began pouding in his chest in anticipation what would follow next. No matter how slim the chance was to jerk off in the night with his roommates around him, the chance to do something like this was even lower. It had been so long since he last had been able to do this, and his legs were shivering in excitement as he opened them a bit further, just as he managed to put a bit of the lube onto his fingers before laying it back down onto the mattress.

Pictures flashed in front of his eyes; Kihyun had no idea what he was doing to him whenever he ran his fingers through his hair, opened the zip of his jacket or touched the corner of his mouth, all these little things showing Changkyun the movement of his fingers, the fingers he wished to feel inside him so badly whenever he looked at Kihyun. It was a such a dirty thought, but maybe that was exactly what turned him on so much.

He imagined it were Kihyun’s and not his own fingers messily spreading the cold lube around his entrance, his legs twitching at the feeling of finally being able to touch himself down there where he needed it the most; he had almost completely forgotten just how good it felt to have something inside him until he pressed the tip of his middle finger against his rim, slipping inside without any resistance due to the lube. 

A loud moan left his lips at the strange yet familiar feeling, his breath trembling just the slightest. Laying on his back wasn’t the best position, it was a bit uncomfortable to say the least, but he wasn’t too sure his knees would’ve held him. He turned his hips to the left, slowly sliding his finger all the way inside his ass, his breath hitching in his throat; his other hand was slowly stroking his cock that was already starting to leak the first beads of precum onto his stomach, unable to resist the urge to let his thumb run over the tip.

He stayed like that for a few seconds; drowning in pleasure as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of his finger slowly starting to move inside of him. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough – how much he wished for those fingers to belong to someone else. He wanted to fall apart in the hands of someone else, no, he needed it; needed it so badly the moans leaving his mouth were growing more desperate by the second, the pressure inside him aching to be released.

“K-Kihyun”, he couldn’t help but moan even though he had tried so hard to control himself. But there was no way to keep quiet as he tried adding a second finger, the stretch a bit painful as a second fingertip joined the first. He tried to relax, his eyebrows furrowing at the burning sensation sending an immediate feeling of bliss towards his cock. “God, yes, I – Kihyun –“

His moans almost drowned out the sound of the door opening, but not quite – Changkyun’s eyes opened in a split second, his vision needing a few moments to clear itself. But then, he could see him, or more specifically, Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun was standing right in front of his bed, his eyes wide as he was looking down at Changkyun.

Adrenaline started shooting through his veins, making Changkyun unable to react for just a second, before he finally progressed what was going on. He almost whined as he pulled his fingers out, reaching for the blanket, trying to hastly throw it over his body, to cover himself although he was sure Kihyun had seen everything by now, judging by the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “H-Hyung?”

“Tell me”, Kihyun’s voice broke the silence that had been accompanied by Changkyun’s fast breaths, “What were you doing just now … in my bed?”

Changkyun didn’t know what to respond. He didn’t even know if he was capable of saying anything; his mouth was so dry, and he felt like he would let out yet another moan if he dared to open it. Below the blanket, he could feel his hole clenching around nothing, his body aching with the desire to continue. Why did Kihyun have to enter? Couldn’t he just leave him alone? Somehow, his presence made Changkyun even more desperate to find release; the fingers he had been fantasizing so much about were curling around the bedframe in that very moment, and he couldn’t help but let a low whine leave his mouth, biting down on his lip almost immediately.

“Were you just … “, Kihyun’s voice sounded darker than usual. “… moaning my name?”

He didn’t know how to interpret Kihyun’s choice of words; was he digusted or was he turned on, Changkyun didn’t know – at least not until he lowered his glance, trying to hide his burning cheeks but instead being greeted by the sight of Kihyun’s prominent bulge in his jeans, filling the space beneath the fabric so nicely Changkyun could feel his mouth start to water. He had dreamt about something like this so often, maybe even a little part of him had hoped for Kihyun to come home and find him like this, but he couldn’t say a word.

Kihyun stared at him; by now, Changkyun’s ears were burning. He could feel the tension in the air between them, all the sexual frustration inside of him that had been building up for weeks close to spilling out. Changkyun forced his eyes to dart away from Kihyun’s bulge, but the other had already seen his glance. Changkyun wasn’t even able to take another breath as Kihyun was already sitting down next to him on the mattress.

His hands beneath the blanket were shaking – Kihyun’s hand was so close to where he needed it to be that he could feel his mind starting to spin. He clenched the blanket in his hands, trying to hold back from just reaching out for him. 

“Why are you doing this in my bed?”, Kihyun finally asked, his voice rough as if he was breathless. There was a certain dominance in his voice Changkyun had never heard from him before, and it made his dick twitch beneath the blanket almost immediately, drawing a sigh out of him as Kihyun ordered: “Answer me, Changkyun.”

“Because it smells like you”, Changkyun managed to respond, his voice quiet. All of a sudden, he felt so small next to Kihyun, and he almost felt like crying, not being able to touch himself any further. 

He dared to look up; Kihyun’s eyes were filled with lust, a dark shadow over them that made Changkyun close his legs in order to get some friction. Kihyun’s next question almost made him flinch. “Were you fingering yourself just now?”  
It was such a blunt question, but Kihyun didn’t even hesitate to ask it. He needed to hear Changkyun say it. His erection was pressing against his jeans, and his fingers ached to open his belt. 

Changkyun nodded, his knees rubbing against each other beneath the blanket. There was something so sinful about Kihyun asking those questions, and he needed him to go on; his hand was shivering, trying to reach for his cock but he couldn’t without Kihyun noticing it.

“Do you do this often?”, Kihyun asked, and his hand reached out to push Changkyun’s hair back, his hand coming down and touching his neck gently. Changkyun leaned in to the touch, his whole body shaking with embarrassment, solely holding onto the fact Kihyun seemed to be just as turned on as he was, judging by how hard he was, as he answered: “Y-yes. When … Whenever I am able to.”

“So that’s why you stayed home.” Changkyun nodded, wishing Kihyun would just do something, anything; the tension in the air was hard to ignore. “I didn’t expect to see you like this when I came home”, Kihyun went on, the last bits of his self-restraint slipping out of his hands as he continued: “I didn’t expect to see you spread out like this on my bed, with two fingers buried in your ass and my name being moaned.”

Changkyun’s cock twitched and Kihyun’s eyes darted over to where he was closing his legs below the blanket. He seemed to choke, a sigh leaving his lips as he whispered: “Shit …” He raised his head once more, his glace almost hungry. “Can I … Should I help you out?”

A moan left Changkyun’s lips, his stomach clenching in anticipation. He needed Kihyun, he needed him so badly he didn’t know what to answer. He was feeling dizzy, and when Kihyun finally cupped his cheek, he leaned forward, his lips meeting Kihyun’s. Kihyun responded immediately, his tongue running over Changkyun’s lips, brushing their lips together, sucking on Changkyun’s tongue. The younger couldn’t help but moan at the kiss, Kihyun’s smell finally making his way into his conscience. His hands were trying to pull Kihyun’s shirt over his head, but his attempts were interrupted as Kihyun shoved his hand between his legs.

Changkyun arched his back, a warm wave of electricity spreading inside his body as he tried to raise his hips. But Kihyun’s hand was already gone, instead throwing the blanket of him until he could finally lay his eyes on Changkyun. A low groan left his lips as he let his glance wander over Changkyun’s soft tummy, his prominent hipbones and leaking cock, so pretty, so wet against his skin. His legs were pressed together, and Kihyun could see how they were trembling in obvious arousal, making another flame burn inbetween his own. His fingers were aching to touch Changkyun where he needed him most, but he held back for a second longer.

“God, you’re so hard already”, he whispered, running a hand along Changkyun’s hipbones, feeling how the other shivered under his touch. He licked his lips, not missing how Changkyun’s eyes were focused on his hands as they opened the buttons of his jeans before slipping them off his legs. 

“K-Kihyun –“, Changkyun whimpered, his hand coming up to touch Kihyun’s neck, gasping for air as Kihyun sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. There was something so sinful about the way Kihyun was kissing him, his desperation clear in the way his teeth grazed Changkyun’s lips; he had never seen the older like this, and he needed more, more of him, he needed to touch him until his fingertips were numb.

“Let me take care of you”, Kihyun purred against his lips, his hands cupping Changkyun’s face as he looked into his eyes. “God, I want to make you feel so good …”

“Please”, Changkyun moaned out, his hands sliding down Kihyun’s back as Kihyun climbed on top of him, hovering over his body. “Please, Kihyun, I need it –“

Kihyun leaned down, his lips pressing kisses on Changkyun’s jawline until he reached his ear. His breath was tickling Changkyun’s skin as he splayed his hands across Kihyun’s back, holding onto him as he felt lips brushing his ear and teeth tugging on his earlobe. His cock was throbbing between his legs by now, touching Kihyun’s stomach as he bucked his hips up, biting back a particularly loud moan as he felt Kihyun’s tongue run over his neck before sucking on his skin. It was slightly painful, sending sparks down Changkyun’s spine with every second Kihyun’s mouth touched his skin. 

Kihyun’s hands were caressing his sides, rubbing circles onto the skin over the shirt, until he detached his lips from Changkyun’s neck and looked down at him. His eyes were fiery with passion, and Changkyun didn’t even know what to think anymore. He needed more, more of Kihyun.  
“Take this off”, Kihyun groaned, reaching for Changkyun’s shirt and tucking it up below his armpits, admiring the way Changkyun’s flushed skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Changkyun wanted to reach for it and pull it over his head, but Kihyun’s lips were already on his collarbones, biting into the sensitive skin ever so slightly.

“K-Kihyun …”, he cried out when two fingers suddenly began to play with one of his nipples; Kihyun put a knee between his thighs, forcing him to keep them opened, and Changkyun shivered. His body was feeling so hot, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck, his hands running down Kihyun’s back. 

He turned his head to the left, pressing his face into the pillow in an attempt to cool his burning skin, but to no avail; Kihyun’s hands were wandering lower as he detached his mouth from Changkyun’s chest, over his abdomen and hipbones until they reached his thights. He softly caressed them as if he was trying to coax Changkyun into opening them further for him. He didn’t need to, though – Changkyun was already spreading them for Kihyun to settle in between, his fingers still touching Kihyun’s shirt. He needed him to take it off, he needed to feel him so badly –

“Are you okay?”, Kihyun asked, lust and worry mixing in his voice, and Changkyun quickly nodded, his hands pulling on the shirt. His voice was hoarse as he responded: “Please just … just take this off.”

Kihyun looked at him as he did as told, pulling the shirt over his head, revealing his body to Changkyun. He felt dizzy with desire, his body aching to be touched by Kihyun, but wanting to touch him at the same time. Kihyun’s hands were still on his thighs, and then he asked: “How about I finger you, baby? Would you like that?”

Changkyun’s hands clenched on the sheets as he unconsciously raised his hips, warmth spreading in every fiber of his body. Kihyun’s fingers were stroking his thighs, his eyes darting from Changkyun’s face to his cock, and the way Kihyun looked at him like he couldn’t wait to watch him fall apart made Changkyun melt. 

“Oh, fuck, please …”, he managed to answer, feeling his muscles tighten just at the thought of it. “Please, God, please put your fingers in me –“

“You don’t even know how needy you sound right now”, Kihyun moaned, his eyes darkening with lust. “I’ll take care of you. Spread your legs for me, okay?”

Changkyun didn’t need to be told twice. A deep blush was decorating his cheeks as he opened his legs, raising his hips as Kihyun reached for a pillow and put it below him. Kihyun’s glance was running over Changkyun’s body, taking everything in as he was spread out in front of him like this; marks that were slowly turning red were decorating his skin glistening with sweat, his legs spread out in front of him, revealing his still hard cock, wet with precum. Kihyun could feel his own dick almost starting to hurt with arousal as he helped Changkyun raise his hips a little bit higher on the pillow. 

“Try to relax”, he whispered, his fingers ghosting over Changkyun’s skin. “I will make you feel good, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. Kihyun was still looking at him, his hand absentmindedly searching for the lube he had seen Changkyun use while his other hand was resisting the urge to touch Changkyun’s cock. His cock was practically screaming for attention, precum pooling in the slit, but he wanted to see Changkyun fall apart just by his fingers for now. He licked his lips, swallowing hard at the sight of the bit of lube that was still around Changkyun’s entrance, clearly indicating what he had done before Kihyun had entered the bedroom. 

He noticed how Changkyun’s legs started to tremble as he coated his fingers in the clear substance, sliding against each other. The two fingers hadn’t stretched him that much before, and Kihyun could feel warmth pooling in his stomach as Changkyun’s hole clenched when he first pressed his fingers against it. It looked almost like Changkyun hadn’t done anything before, and Kihyun couldn’t wait ruin him. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to hear Changkyun moan his name.

He could see Changkyun bite his lips, his face pressed into the pillow as Kihyun slowly spread the lube until his rim was completely covered. He couldn’t forget how desperate Changkyun had looked with his fingers up his ass, and slowly reached forward to run his hand over his stomach and nipples as he gently slipped the first finger inside.

“Fuck -!”, Changkyun cursed, arching his back at the feeling of finally having someone else’s fingers inside of him. He shoved his hips down in order to get the finger deeper, but Kihyun held him by his waist, slowly beginning to move the finger inside of him. His own breath hitched in his throat, seeing how Changkyun moaned at his movements, his eyes trying to stay open but closing continuously.  
“More, Kihyun, please …”, he managed to get out after a few seconds, his tone almost begging. “Please, I can take it, this isn’t enough …”

“It feels better with someone else’s fingers, doesn’t it?” Kihyun didn’t exactly know where he took the confidence from to ask these words, but something about the way Changkyun was still trying to move his hips made him forget everything else. “You need to tell me how it feels, baby.”

Before Changkyun could answer, he had already added a second finger. There was almost no resistance, and Changkyun inhaled sharply, another moan slipping past his lips. His hole was clenching around Kihyun’s fingers, his voice shaky as he responded: “It feels so good, Kihyun, fuck, please, move them –“

Kihyun did as he was told, carefully moving his fingers inside of Changkyun’s ass, slowly starting to scissor and curl them. Moans were spilling out of Changkyun’s lips, his chest rising and sinking rapidly. His body felt like it was burning up around Kihyun’s fingers, and it didn’t take long for him to beg for another one.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Kihyun, I need more, please –“, the words spilled out of him, his voice switching between high and deep. Kihyun looked at him, at the way his cheeks were so flushed, strands of his hair falling onto his pretty face, lips red from all the biting. A silent cry escaped Changkyun’ lips as a third finger breached his rim, pain shooting up his spine. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to move his hips, but Kihyun had stopped his movements, feeling how tight Changkyun was around him.

“You need to relax, or else it will hurt”, he said, pressing a kiss onto Changkyun’s thighs. Changkyun was almost about to tell him he was, he was relaxed, he should just go on, he didn’t mind the pain, when he felt warm, wet lips on the tip of his cock, his voice crying out at the sensation. “Fuck, Kihyun! – fuck, Jesus, I can’t, oh god please –“

He forced himself to open his eyes, looking in Kihyun’s as he made eye contact, his mouth on Changkyun’s cock. Kihyun’s tongue was running down his shaft, his free hand almost teasingly playing with his balls before stroking him. Kihyun still looked so innocent, with his lips darkened and wet with saliva, sucking on the head before dipping his tongue into the slit, making Changkyun arch his back in the same moment he felt a third finger slip inside him.

It was all too much, Kihyun’s mouth on his cock and his fingers inside his ass; he felt so full, so good with Kihyun’s tongue on him that he whimpered at the wet sounds Kihyun was making, the heat in his stomach intensifying. He could feel something inside him building up, and so he begged: “Please, Kihyun, stop, oh God, please stop…”

Kihyun gave the tip a last lick before raising his head, his lips swollen and slick with a mixture of saliva and precum, a bit of worry in his eyes. No matter how aroused he was, Changkyun felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, trying to voice what he wanted to say.  
“C-can you …”

Kihyun looked at him, waiting for his sentence, his fingers inside Changkyun moving so slowly he felt like crying. “T-This isn’t enough”, he managed to get out, legs trying to close from obvious embarrassment. “A-And you’re still hard … so can you … can you …” He bit down on his lip, closing his eyes. “C-Can you fuck me?”

The fingers inside him disappeared and he whimpered, trying to buck up his hips, but Kihyun was already leaning forward, kissing him so hard Changkyun felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Kihyun’s hips were moving against his, and he could feel his hard cock rubbing against his through the fabric of the boxers. Changkyun tried to reach out with his hands and pull them down the same moment Kihyun’s tongue ran over his lips, and he moaned.

“Of course”, Kihyun groaned against his lips. “Fuck, of course I’ll fuck you.”

Changkyun could feel his cock twitch with anticipation, his whole body trembling as Kihyun backed away and pulled down his boxers. He needed to feel him inside him so badly, his hands aching so much to hold onto his shoulders, melt into him until they were one. He needed Kihyun, he needed everything about him so much he felt like tearing up.

His breath stopped for a second as Kihyun undressed completely, his eyes focused on Kihyun’s erection against his stomach. Overcoming his self-consciousness, he sat up, leaning forward; Kihyun breathed in sharply as he felt Changkyun’s fingers closing around his cock, his thumb running over the head with just enough pressure to make Kihyun cry out. After waiting so long for Changkyun’s touch, he could only bury his face in Changkyun’s neck as Changkyun reached out for the lube and began to spread it over his cock. His touches were too light and too heavy at the same time, and before he could feel the orgasm rising inside of him, he reached for Changkyun’s wrist, his other hand on his waist and gently laying him down on the mattress again.

“This might hurt”, Kihyun breathed against his lips, his body trembling as he looked down at Changkyun, the beautiful way he was focused on Kihyun making him stroke his thighs even more carefully.

“I trust you”, Changkyun responded, moving his hips against Kihyun’s, joining his moans as their cocks rubbed against each other. “Kihyun, I trust you, just – please, just fuck me already, or else I’ll cum –“

“No”, Kihyun interrupted him, adjusting the pillow below Changkyun’s hips, admiring the way his body was trying to move against him in search for friction. “No, don’t cum yet, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, desperately trying to pull Kihyun closer to him with his legs, but he didn’t need to ask twice. Breathing heavily, Kihyun pressed the tip of his cock against Changkyun’s entrance, observing the way his lips fell open in a silent moan at the inevitable pain; a few seconds later, Changkyun was already trying to shove his hips farther down, and Kihyun gently grabbed his hips, his other hand slowly stroking Changkyun in order to distract him while his cock was slipping further inside. He couldn’t help but groan at the incredibly tight feeling around him, Changkyun’s constant moans urging him on to continue until he was fully buried inside of him, Changkyun’s thighs against his waist.

Changkyun’s hands were reaching out for him, eyes trying to stay open as he dug his fingers into Kihyun’s shoulders. His lips were almost bleeding from all the biting, and Kihyun pressed their foreheads together as Changkyun started to move his hips against him, whimpering at the loss of movement. 

At first slowly, Kihyun pulled out and thrust back in, sweat starting to form on his forehead and neck, his body trembling with desire and arousal; Changkyun was moaning beneath him, his hands simultaneously gripping the sheets and Kihyun’s shoulders, his hips coming down to meet Kihyun’s thrusts. It sounded so dirty, the wet noises and the sound of skin on skin as Kihyun moved against him. 

“K-Kihyun, harder –“, Changkyun begged, his fingers digging so hard into Kihyun’s back he could feel bruises starting to form. “Please fuck me harder, oh god I need you to –“

Moans spilled over Kihyun’s lips as he pulled Changkyun’s hips down harder, the pillow below him making it easier to enter deeper inside of him; he tried to set a rhythm, his body trembling with how good Changkyun felt around him as he could feel him clench around his cock. Changkyun’s heels were digging into the mattress, his body overwhelmed with all the sensation, as Kihyun snapped his hips particularly hard and Changkyun cried out, his back arching off the bed, frantically whimpering: “Fuck, right there, oh fuck, yes, there, Kihyun, please, oh god …”

He almost screamed when Kihyun hit his prostate again, his cock leaking so much precum it was smearing on Kihyun’s stomach as he learned forward to raise Changkyun’s hips a little bit more, the grip on his waist almost painful. Changkyun raised his head, his eyes trying to focus on the way Kihyun’s cock was disappearing into his body.

“Kihyun, I – fuck, I won’t –“ Changkyun voice was hoarse from all the moaning as his legs went limp from the pleasure shooting up his spine, a strangled noise coming out of his throat. “Can I cum, please, I really need to cum, fuck –“

“Sure, baby”, Kihyun rasped, his lips touching Changkyun’s, his hand reaching down as he felt Changkyun clenching tighter around him. “Just cum while I am inside you, I’ll catch you, okay?”

His thumb dug into the slit of Changkyun’s cock in the same moment he snapped his hips forward particularly roughly, making Changkyun cry out a scream as everything cut to white noise, his fingernails scratching over Kihyun’s back, lips pressed against his; his hips were stuttering, still trying to meet Kihyun’s thrusts as Kihyun fucked him through his orgasm, cum spilling out of his cock onto both of their chests. His whole body tensed, oversensitity setting in as Kihyun continued to thrust into him, his screams dying down to whimpers. 

“Just … just a second more”, Kihyun moaned, still snapping his hips, his stomach tightening as he tried to keep his rhythm, hips weakly trying to find his release. He was so close, and Changkyun looked up at him, eyes hooded with exhaustion and something else; he lowered his hips once more, and a second time, his body lacking the energy to meet Kihyun’s thrusts with as much force as before, but still wanting to make Kihyun feel good. 

He reached for Kihyun’s neck, kissing his ear. “I’m okay, just cum inside, alright?” 

Kihyun’s eyes widened, pulling away slightly to look at Changkyun, to ask him if he was serious, but then the shockwaves were already shooting through his body, a cry leaving his lips as he came. His hips stuttering against Changkyun’s ass, the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm ripping through him. Changkyun buried his face in Kihyun’s neck, shivering at the feeling of Kihyun’s hot cum inside of him, his body exhaustedly sinking into the mattress. Everything was still too much, Kihyun’s smell and his hair on his cheek and his cock inside him, nothing was enough and everything too much.

Kihyun’s heart was still pounding inside his chest, his hand softly reaching for Changkyun’s face, pulling back to look at him. Now that the tension in the air had vanished, leaving them in the afterglow of their pleasure, he felt strangely self-conscious about all of this, looking at Changkyun like he was searching for a sign of reassurance.

“Are you okay?”, he asked, his voice trembling a bit. Changkyun was looking up at him with eyes full of what seemed like affection, and while he had tried to interpret it only as arousal at first, now he wasn’t able to deny how badly he wished for it to be just that – affection.

But Changkyun didn’t answer right then, pulling Kihyun down to kiss him once more, this time a lot slower, his breath still hot against his lips. There was something fragile about the situation they were in, and when Kihyun carefully pulled out, he looked at Changkyun, his lips trembling.

“Are you –“, he began again, but Changkyun smiled, an exhausted smile, but a reassuring smile that made Kihyun’s heart beat faster inside of his chest. 

“Of course I am okay”, he responded, his fingers running through Kihyun’s hair. “I trust you. I always do.” He looked at him a second more before lowering his glance, biting on his lip as his smile vanished. Kihyun immediately reached out, worry spreading in his body as he asked: “Hey, baby, what’s the matter?”

Changkyun seemed to flinch at the nickname this time and Kihyun’s heart dropped; almost wanting to apologize, he opened his mouth, but Changkyun interrupted him.

“Can we … can we make this mean something?”, he asked, his voice almost trembling as much as before. “Or did … did you just call me baby because we … well.”

Somehow, Kihyun felt a lot more vulnerable than he had felt when taking off his clothes. “D-do you want it to mean something?”, he asked, voice careful. In a haze of lust and desire, he hadn’t really thought about what would follow, had just thanked whatever force for the opportunity to actually get close like this to Changkyun, even if it meant just physically, because that could be the start of something, right? That could be more than they had ever had because whenever it came to actually talking about their feelings, both were as shy as nothing else. He had thanked the universe for the obvious opportunity to just have to talk about their feelings; even if it started out physcially like this.

But suddenly, the possibility of Changkyun saying no to anything else than just physical attraction made anxiousness rise inside of his chest. What if Changkyun didn’t like him back even the slightest, and they would just spent the rest of their career in an awkward relation just because Kihyun hadn’t been able to control his damn –

“Of course”, Changkyun blurted out, his eyes focusing on Kihyun even though he was clearly scared to voice what he was about to say. “I … I really want this to mean something. I don’t … I don’t just sleep with anyone just because they catch me … you know. And I don’t just lie in anyone’s bed.”

Changkyun looked at him, waiting for an answer, and Kihyun stared back, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Unable to answer, Changkyun was already about to lower his glance again when Kihyun finally got a hold of himself – the aching feeling inside his chest as he touched Changkyun’s cheek almost warmer than the arousal he had felt just a few minutes ago.

“No, I don’t think so. And please don’t think I’d also just sleep with anyone, because I don’t. I just … waited for an opportunity so long and … please don’t think I fell in love with your body before falling in love with your mind and soul”, he smiled against Changkyun’s lips as the younger’s eyes lit up with affection; he was sure it was affection now. 

“Because it was the other way around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus has left me a long time ago.
> 
> Instagram: @akiko_chaan  
> Twitter: @Akiko_chaan  
> Tumblr: @akiko-chaan  
> Wattpad: @Akiko-chaan


End file.
